


Looking At The Rain Through Shattered Glass

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, alluded to gellert/albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles, from Albus's point of view, mainly about the romances he had seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Textbook Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything, so I apologize if it is OOC, also all right to J.K Rowling for creating such incredible characters.

It had been years ago. The days before Albus had become headmaster, before Ariana's death. He could still remember though, the long summer days with Gellert in the field. It was a time Albus tried to forget about, he remembered though, until his dying day, that precious summer years ago. He often wondered what might have happened if Arianna had survived. Or if he at least stopped Voldemort from his rise to power, then, maybe the name Gellert worked so hard to achieve would be remembered. It was a thought he couldn't put in a pensive for fear someone would see it, though that was the same with all his thoughts and memories of Gellert and Arianna. And so it was, a textbook of memories locked away in Albus's head.


	2. A Secret Of Hope

Albus had always half hoped Lily and Severus would work out. That their friendship would withstand the feuds between houses. And that maybe they could work their problems out the way he and Gellert never had. But doomed it was still, Lily had ended up marrying James, Severus a victim of his faults. In some ways Albus had always expected it, but he still hoped. But all it became was one more secret Albus could never share. One more memory buried beneath so many others. Another chance seemingly destroyed by a mistake. In that way he remembered, many friendships had fallen apart, watched by Albus, and an old man could still hope.


	3. And The Clock Still Ticks

Albus had seen it all before. A doomed romance in the grand halls of Hogwarts, between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A next generation Lily and Severus, even the students had ties with the two. Hermione was Harry Potter’s best friend, Lily was his mother. Both witches had been top of their classes and muggleborns. Draco, his favourite professor, and much like Severus had, called her a mudblood. But maybe these two had some hope, not much but a little. But as the years continued that sliver of hope kept getting slimmer. Though maybe, after Hogwarts, they could become friends. It was too soon and so much was in the way, but maybe they could stop the cycle from repeating. But it was, once again a thought kept from the pensieve, one more though Albus kept hidden from prying eyes. By this point though, it was nearly Clockwork.


	4. Eventually All Adventures Must End

It didn’t come as a surprise to Albus. He was old and not afraid to die. He was almost glad, happy he could see his family again, apologize for some things he did in life; see Gellert again. He was happy Severus had been the one to kill him, Draco was young still, and he could change. Albus laughed slightly, so many thoughts given to pensieve, yet never truly happy, not after that fateful summer day of 1899 when Ariana died. No, Albus was not sad to go, not anymore, he had lived his life. So he fell from the tower and accepted death like an old friend, come to welcome him home.


End file.
